Percy jackson and the wariors of chaos
by percyjacksonforlife92
Summary: percy and annabeth break up. percy heads to camp but annabeh wont leave him alone...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello. This is my first story for my fan fiction. I want to stress that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other books they are by Rick Riordan. This is a non- canon story. It does not really happen in the normal stories nor does it go along with it. What I am about to write cannot and will not happen in the real series. With that said thank you for choosing my story and let's begin. P.S. this is not a Percy and Annabeth story._**

It was a cold and windy night in the beginning of winter. It was Percy's favorite time of year for he loved to see the first snow fall with his girl friend Annabeth. The thing you must know about Percy is that he is not a normal human. He is a demigod. He is half human and half god. Before you lock me up let me explain. Greek gods and goddesses are real. They move with western civilization. The gods choose not to be seen by all only to not attract more attention to their children and to not have mortals like me the narrator begging them for gifts. Now back to Percy. Percy was the son of Poseidon and his girlfriend was a daughter of Athena. It was said that they could never be friends because Poseidon and Athena had a rivalry, but Percy and Annabeth defied the odds and are the greatest couples. As I was saying Percy was walking around the park think of his relationship with Annabeth.

_Percy's POV (It will be like this until Annabeth)_

I was walking around the parking think about me and Annabeth together. We had been together for more than four years now and I decided that I wanted more. I was going to propose to her! It wasn't an easy task with our parents rivalry, but I think Athena always approved of me and decided to let her rivalry go for now and allow me to marry her daughter. I was looking at spots that I could propose to her at when I started to hear noises behind the tree I was hiding behind.

_"You are so awesome" said an unknown voice_

_"I know I can't believe we have to keep this a secret from your boyfriend though"_

_I started to feel disgusted I felt as if I wanted to go over there and knock some sense into their heads when I heard something I thought I would never hear"_

_"Please go on Annabeth"_

At first I thought I was going crazy, but when I walked by I caught a glimpse of her. I was filled with so much sorrow, but that turned to rage. I walked over to them to only find out that it was really Connor stoll my good friend. I got closer and my foot hit and snapped a branch. They both jumped up and soon seeing that it was me became very frightened.

"_p-p-percy"Annabeth stuttered_

"_Don't say a word Annabeth I don't think t would be wise and I think many people even your mom would agree with me" I said angrily….._

_Oh no what is going to happen next? Only I know what will! I am having a polling being set up for who Percy will date_

**_1) Thalia (not in the hunt)_**

**_2) Racial (Apollo found a way)_**

**_3) Calypso_**

**_4) someone else_**

**_You decide!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys. I will post a new chapter today. I am posting the author note just to test and see how to put up a new chapter.I also wanted to tell you guys that I plan to add 15 chapters at least to this storey before done. I am also starting a new book series so please check that out ill have a new book every week starting with today.

Thanks and peace


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own percy jackson rick riordan does.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

When I saw him I was so scared. I was only fooling myself when I thought I could cheat and have no consequences. It was a pretty good day to…

**: Flashback:**

I was at home ready my favorite book series on Hoover Dam when I got a phone call from Connor. I had like Connor before I met Percy and to receive a phone call from my old crush was something out of a dream. I was so excited that I momentary forgot Percy. Connor told me that he wanted to meet me in the park by fourth Central Street to talk. I agreed. Only after I was off the phone did I remember about me and Percy's date. The date was at seven so I had enough time to talk to Connor before hand. At around five I began to get ready for to go to the park to meet Connor. I got dressed in my gray dress so I could be ready to meet Percy afterward. I got to the park around five thirty. I saw Connor sitting on a bench with a set of yellow flowers my favorite kind. As I begin to sit down I started to talk to Connor.

"_Hello it's good to see you Connor."_

"_Always a pleasure Annabeth"_

"_I was wondering why you asked me to come today."_

"_I wanted to emit that I loved you Annabeth."_

When I heard those words I almost fainted. Again forgetting Percy we leaned in towards each other and started kissing. It started to get really steamy from there on. NO we did not do it. Eventually we found ourselves behind a tree I finally remembered Percy. I felt guilty that I technically cheated on him, but for some reason didn't care. I voiced my thoughts to Connor, but he didn't seem to care. He started to say how we should tell Percy when we heard a branch snap. Frightened we looked up and saw Percy's face.

**: End of flash back: **

I was scared. I didn't know how much Percy had seen nor did I know why I would be cheating on him. I remembered that it was Percy I truly loved and tried to talk to him.

"_P-p-p-Percy"_

"_Don't say a word Annabeth I don't think t would be wise and I think many people even your mom would agree with me" he said angrily._

"_Please listen to me I really don't know how much you saw or what came over me."_

"_I sat through ten minutes and eared how you wanted to tell me any ways"_

"_I-it wasn't like that"_

"_Than what was it?"_

"_It was like some force was making me do this" I tried to tell him._

"_Don't lie to me Annabeth I know that even Lady Aphrodite can't make you do that there are things called ancient laws for a reason." He told me._

At this point I was at a loss of words. He had got me, I had no other explanation. It was then that Connor came out of his shock and tried to tackle Percy to the ground and punch him. It did not work. Percy the man who defeated Kronos and many giants and titans was too well trained. Percy side stepped and punched Connor in the jaw. I heard a snap and knew Connor's mouth was broken. I went straight to Connor to help him in which case Percy walked away. But before leaving Percy said

"_I was going to propose to Annabeth's was only here to find the perfect spot to do it tonight at."_

When he stated this I was full of shock and grief. I now realized that this was my entire fault and that he truly hated me.

**A.N I hope that this chapter was long enough. Please remember to vote at the poll. Just review the name you want and ill tally them up. So far it is a tie between Thalia, Racial and a new character Katelyn (she will be in chaos's army) remember to review my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

_******I do not own percy jackson rick riordan does.**_

_**Percy's POV:**_

As I walked away I good feel nothing, but intense anger at both Annabeth and Connor. They were both suppose to be my best friend, but now no matter what I could not forgive them. The scary thing is I'm almost glad this happened. It had stopped me from getting into a relationship in which one partner was a cheater! I slowly walked away from Annabeth and walked to my apartment. Being of the age of 21 I owned my own home now. About a year ago my mom and my new step dad Paul moved to Florida so Paul could accept his new promotion. The new pay he would get would be enormous and is how I managed to pay off my apartment so fast. My mom didn't want to leave me, but decided to go after I told her that I would come visit with Annabeth. As I entered my home I heard only silence. I went to my room and started to pack a bag so I could head to camp. I needed to see my friends. Grover, Nico and Thalia. I left my home and started driving to camp half blood. I reached the camp and went straight to my cabin. I did not come out to see anyone until the next morning. As I left my cabin People started to pass by me. I would say hi or good morning, but all I got in response was the evil eye. I didn't know why this was happening until I bumped into Travis, Connor's bother.

"_What the hell is wrong with you Percy?"_

"_I'm sorry I bumped into you Travis."_

"_I'm not talking about that! You broke Connor's jaw for no reason!"_

"_NO I DIDN'T! Where on earth did you hear that?" _

"_From Connor."_

"_That's not what happened at all. I got him and Annabeth cheating on me!"_

"_Right Percy and I am supposed t believe you over my own brother"_

"_With that he side punched me in the stomach and walled away"_

I started to get worried. What story did Connor tell the camp? Why didn't Annabeth tell the campers the truth? I continued on my way until I found Thalia. She was at the archers practice so I went right up to her. I tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around. When she did she looked murderous.

"_I can't believe you were cheating on Annabeth"_

"_I did not cheat on her. She cheated on ME with Connor"_

"_Sure Percy and I am supposed to believe you over Annabeth and Connor?"_

She started to fire arrows at me and I quickly ran away. The same thing happened to me all day. All my friends started to attack me, Grover with the nymphs and Nico with the undead. I found shelter in Rachel's cave and stayed there until she came home that night. She found me there with gashes and an arrow in my body. She quickly healed me up with nectar and asked me what happened.

I told her my story and she told me she believed me since she could see the future. I decided that I was going to leave camp for a while until people found out the truth. She agreed with me and helped me to me cabin so I could collect my things. We reached my cabin and she turned around to leave. Not before kissing me on the cheek. I quickly went inside and gathered my stuff. With the cover of darkness I ran into the forest and to my car. I drove back to my home. It was really late at night around eight so I decided to go straight to bed. I figured that maybe Annabeth and connor with stop blaming me and I could go back. I did noit know how long it would take, but I know I would be able to go home adventually. I got inside and heared solloww breathing. I quickly turned on the lights and saw that it was Annabeth.

_**A.N. I am proud to call this my fourth chapter after this one chapter will come out once a week. I hope you like it. I don't know if you guys do because I have not got any views since my first chapter. Please review and like. The poll stands as this: **_

_**1) Thalia (not in the hunt)**_

_**2) Racial (Apollo found a way)**_

_**3) Calypso**_

_**4) Someone else**_

_**Continue to vote!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other books they are by Rick Riordan**_

A.N. **Starting from this chapter on I will be post only on chapter a week. I have received many reviews saying that I should either have calypso be Percy's girlfriend or a new character I made up Kaitlin. I have decided to make this story a calypso one and write a new story about someone else. Now here comes your next chapter. Thank you and peace. **

**Percy's POV:**

As I turned on the lights I saw Annabeth. I was frightened for a second before realizing it was her.

"_What do you want Annabeth"_

"_I want to apologies for what happened today and maybe get back to gether with you"_

"_You're kidding right? You cheated on me and now you want to get back to ether with me? I went through hell this evening going back to camp half blood. Connor told everyone lies about what happened today!"_

"_I'm sorry I didn't know!"_

"_According to thalia you did"_

"_B-b-but..."_

"_I don't know how you got in my house, but I can call the cops and have them come and arrest you if you don't leave right this minute."_

Right when I said that she quickly got off the couch and ran out the door. I was beyond mad at this point and decided to see how she got in. I checked all the windows and found one slightly open. I received my answer I guess. Fed up with everything that has happened I decided in was done with camp half blood and especially my so called friends! After much throat I decided to go and see if I could find a way to see calypso. I didn't have the boat she gave me on hand so I was left with one option, to go ask Zeus for a ride.

TIME LAPS ONE HOUR:

I made it to the empire state building and found my way up to Olympus. Being the hero of Olympus I was given my own set of keys so I didn't have to ask for any. I quickly road up the elevator and found myself overlooking Olympus. As many times as I have seen the palaces and buildings the sight still takes my breath away. I quickly made my way up towards the throne room I hoped to catch only Zeus there, but I was in no such luck. Apparently Connor was there and was trying to convince the gods I had gone rogue. Of course only two gods believed him (Ares and Hermes) as I had expected, but my reputation was safe, at least with the gods. I snuck into the throne room and stood by my dad he quickly saw me and quieted the throne room down. He asked me my story in which I told everyone. Every god and goddess was sorry for what had happened to me. By this time Connor had snuck out of the room and was on his way back to camp. The gods and I were left alone. They asked me if there was anything I wanted from them (minus godhood). I told them I wanted to go see calypso. They agreed and Zeus fired a light beam at me and I fell unconches. I woke up some time later sprawled out on a familiar beach. I quickly got up and moved towards the familiar cave. It was strangely quite and I could not find anyone. I searched everywhere outide he camp, but it was to no avail. I finally came back to the cave and went in side. It was there I found calypso, asleep and safe and sound.

_**A.N. im sorry thast this was a sort chapter I wanted to leave it a cliff hanger. So you guys won't be mad i will post a new long chapter either tomorrow or Sunday. Please review. Thanks and peace. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other books they are by Rick Riordan.**_

_**Percy's Pov:**_

Once I saw calypso I was so happy. I ran over to her and started hugging her. She woke up very confused until she saw it was me

"_PERCY!"_

"_Hey calypso I'm back. And this time I can stay forever with you."_

It was at this point she started to hug me and we both kissed each other. After we were done celebrating we sat along the pier and talked about old times before I left after I left the war with the titans and so on. We talked until she asked the one question I did not want to hear…

"_Percy why did you come back?"_

_I broke down and finally told her what had happened to me and what my friends did to me. _

"_It was after I last talked to Annabeth that I had enough pain. I wanted to leave the world of the gods behind. I wanted to see my only true best friend. I wanted to see you. I could not get here on my own so I enlisted some home from a few gods who owed me favors. They sent me here and I came right away to see you."_

At the end of my tale I looked at calypso. She looked at me with sympathy and she came over and hugged me. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. It was there I saw all the love calypso had. I started to lean towards her and we kissed. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. The kiss was perfect. We broke apart again and that's when calypso said…

"_I love you Percy."_

I was shocked that she could love me so quickly, but I remembered that she loved me the first time I was here. It was then I realized that I loved her too. I didn't know how long I had been one the island in mortal time, but I realized I loved calypso too.

"_I love you too calypso"_

"_Percy?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Are you really here to stay?"_

"_Yes I am and I am going to be with you forever"_

We both kissed each other again and went back to the cave. We both went to bed thinking about how happy we both were.

That night I had the worst dream that I could ever have ever had from being a demigod.

I was in a field over looking camp half blood I saw monster running freely and no signs of other life there. I saw no demigods and I did not see Chiron. I was next placed on mount Olympus I again saw no one there. I began to remember how everything in Greek mythology moves west after a certain amount of time. That was not what made this dream scary I saw all the gods thrones were destroyed not even a speck left from any of them. They had faded out of time most likely gone for good. I lastly was back on calypso's island and I saw calypso was not there anymore I could not find her.

I woke up in a cold sweat and saw calypso sleeping soundly next to me. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen part of the cave. I decided to get a glass of milk I sat in the kitchen for a while until calypso came in wearing her nightgown.

"_Why are you up Percy?"_

"_I had the worst nightmare I have ever had."_

"_What what's it about?"_

"_I saw camp and it was destroyed. All the gods were faded"_

"_That's terrible..."_

"_That's not the worst part."_

"_What else happened?"_

"_You too were gone not a trace to be found either..."_

At this point I started crying. Calypso came over and started to hug me we stayed in that position for a while and eventually went back to the bedroom. The next morning we both woke up and saw a strange man sitting across from our bed…

_**A.U. And there you go. I wanted to make calypso and Percy's love life go a little faster only because they both loved each other from the last time he was there. The next chapter will be about what happened at camp half blood when everything dealing with Annabeth is explained and everyone realizes their mistake….peace and thanks**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N. This will be a calypso POV from her point of view from where she finds Percy in the kitchen to the chaos scene. The rest you can probably figure out I didn't want to confuse anyone about this scene. **_**_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other books they are by Rick Riordan._**

I woke up from a light sleep when I felt movement beside me. I looked over to see that Percy was gone. I got scared and thought that maybe I dreamt the whole Percy returning thing. I got out of bed straitened my nightgown and walked to the kitchen. It was there that I saw Percy sitting at the table with a glass of milk in his hands.

"_Why are you up Percy?"_

"_I had the worst nightmare I have ever had."_

"_What what's it about?"_

"_I saw camp and it was destroyed. All the gods were faded"_

"_That's terrible..."_

"_That's not the worst part."_

"_What else happened?"_

"_You too were gone not a trace to be found either..."_

At this point he started crying. I came over and started to hug him. I was happy to say we stayed in that position for a while and eventually went back to the bedroom. The next morning we both woke up and saw a strange man sitting across from our bed.

Percy's POV:

I jumped out of bed with riptide in my hands. I uncapped my pen and it transformed in to the three foot long golden sword that it was. I swung my sword at the man only to have him side step, snap his fingers and to have my sword disappear.

"_I mean you no home young Percy Jackson or to you Young Calypso."_

For some strange reason I believed him.

"_I believe you sir. I'm sorry I attacked without any conscience. I was shocked at how anyone could get into the island."_

"_Ya I have lived on this island for thousands of years and no one ever has been able to get here by themselves."_

"_please allow me to explain. My name is Chaos. I am the creator of the universe."_

Right when he said that I fell straight onto my knees. I started to bow and saw calypso doing the same. He motioned us to stand up and so we did.

"_you are probably wondering why I have come here. I shall tell you now. Many years ago I was traveling around The United States studying agriculture techniques when I was aproched by a young woman. Her name was sally Jackson."_

I gasped when I heard that. I could only guess what happened next.

"_She too was enthralled in this agricultural world she we both got to know each other. Around that time we started dating each other. I was looking for a new wife and thought she was the one for me. As you know she could see through the mist, she knew who I was, but wasn't in the least bit scared of me. We did have intercourse and around the same time another God tried to have her. His name was Poseidon. She refused him for me and as a result one night while I was out she got…"_

Chaos became speechless. I was speechless I could fill in the blank on what happened. I could not believe that my so called dad would do that because a woman didn't want him. I swore with all my heart that the next time I saw Poseidon I would kill him. While I was thinking this chaos seemed to be gathering the rest of his courage and will to finish speaking.

"_Poseidon crime was never put on trial for his wrong doings something I can't due do to my oath and it was known that she became pregnant. Everyone thought it was Poseidon's baby, but it was truly mine. Sally and I decided that in order for you to survive I would suppress you powers to no more than what a son of a sea god could do. It was recently that I noticed that you were being betrayed by your friends. I thought now would be good time to come and finally claim you as my son. Sadly I came only to get you. I will however, seeing that you are deeply in love, will take calypso with us so you can marry her."_

I was so shocked I could not believe what had happened. My whole life was a lie. I was chaos son. I knew it wasn't chaos's fault it was Poseidon's. I was happy my true dad was here.

"I am happy that you are here at last dad"

Chaos smiled at me and said

"_Come both of you it's time to go to your new home in the void!"…_

_**A.N. My new personal record over 770 words not including A.N. Please review I love getting reviews good or bad please tell me. Thanks and peace.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other books they are by Rick Riordan.**_

Percy's POV:

Calypso and I stepped into a black portal that chaos had made for us. When we emerge on the other side I saw a butiful city only the other side. The sky was pure darkness, but had a hint of light to it. I noticed that there were small groups of alien like creatures heading our way with swords drawn. When they reached us the leader asked us how we got here and who we were. We told him that chaos sent us here and that we didn't know where he went at the moment. The creature looked at us warily before telling us to come to chaos's throne room to see if chaos was there. Before we took another step chaos step out of another portal in front of us. The alien race immediately bowed to chaos. Chaos simply smiled at the race and motioned for us to come follow him. He led us to the throne room. The throne room was really big and looked butiful. Chaos twirled his hand and a new throne popped up beside his own. He then told me that it was my throne and that I was to be put on the council of chaos as his right hand man (or son?).He than began to discuss the situation of my training.

"_Percy I want to release your powers that I had to lock up"_

"_That sounds alright, but how will it be done?"_

"_I will use my power and force a reset of your powers. Be forewarned though this will not be done without pain. You will lose all your control on your powers and you will need to retrain your usage on all of them"_

"_What powers will I have and how strong will I be dad?"_

Chaos smiled and then said" You will be the strongest primordial on the council. You will be close to me in strength, but I will be slightly stronger than you. You shall have all powers over creation. That means you will have all the gods powers and the primordials and a few extra's I passed on to you."

I was shocked and said to chaos"before we begin anything I want to say thank you for everything you have done. I am glad you are my true dad. You don't know the half of it pops."

Chaos smiled at me and told me" son I have always looked out for you, I am just as glad as you to be able to be with you again"

With that we both got off our thrones. I walked over to calypso and kissed her. She kissed me back. It was then I knew I had to tell her…

"_I love you so much"_

"_I love you too Percy more than you will ever know."_

"_When chaos is done with me, we shall discuss the preparations for our wedding and finally get married"_

She smiled at me and then hugged me. I walked towards chaos and we both went into the next room and he closed a dead bolted the door.

He then took both his hands and rammed them into my stomach. I was knocked back from the pain and looked down. Both of his hands were inside me.

_He smiled at me and said" we are almost done only a little bit more."_

_He then took his hands out of me and washed them off. I started to glow and I lost consignees."_

A.N. And there it is. I wanted this to be a big connection chapter between chaos and Percy. I hoped you liked it. Please review. If you have any suggestions message me. Thanks and peace.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other books they are by Rick Riordan.**_

Percy POV:

I woke up in a pure white room. I tried to think of why I was here. I suddenly realized that I could not remember my own name. Who was I? Before I could move another inch a set of doors opened up and a tall man walked in.

"_Good, good you're finally awake Perseus!"_

_I stared at the man trying with all my might to remember who he was._

"_I'm sorry do I know who you are?"_

"_Hmm it seems you lost your memory, typical thing to happen when you become a primordial. Not to worry my son memory loss is easy to fix. I just need to get you to the fountain of velour. The waters there can heal anything. From a tiny cut to your loss of identity. The only problem is that it is a two hour journey there and we need to see Calypso before we leave. She will be pist off at you even if it is not your fault..."_

"_Excuse me sir, but you seem to be rambling."_

"_I am? Sorry I tend to do that sometimes."_

"_Can I ask you who I am, why I can't remember anything, and who calypso is and why so will kill me?"_

"_Certainly. Your name is Perseus Jackson. You are my son. You did not know I was your father till recently when your life took some bad turns. I decided that it was time for you to meet me so I came and met you on Calypso's island. Once we met I brought both of you here. Me and you both then proceeded to unlock your immortality and your godly powers (inherited from me" and you fainted."_

"_That is a lot to take in, but who is calypso you keep on mentioning?"_

"_She is your fiancée and soon to be your future wife."_

"_Ok. So you're telling me that I'm a God, lost my memories, about to get married and I am the creator of the universe's son?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Ok just checking"_

My dad then smiled at me and gave me a hug. H helped me out of bed and we both walked outside. Once out there I saw a woman putting in a flower bed. I did not know why, but I felt happiness run through me as we walked towards her. She turned around and started at me for only a second. A second later she ran over to me and through herself at me and tightly embraced me.

She stood there for a couple of minutes then detached herself from me and looked into my eyes. As I looked into hers I saw hurt and betrayal. She looked at my dad and asked

"_Why doesn't he seem to know who I am?"_

"_He lost his memories."_

_Calypso looked devastated_

"_Is there anything we can do to help me?"_

"_We need to bring some water from the fountain of velour to him to drink. That will heal his mind."_

"_How long will that take?"_

"_About two hours if I go alone."_

"_What will we do about Percy?"_

"_He will stay here and train."_

My father finished his final statement and disappeared leaving me alone with Calypso. She turned to me with a half smile a tooled me to follow her. I did and she took me to what looked like her room. She told me to lie down on the bed and rest. She climbed next to me put her head on my chest and fell asleep. I soon fell into a quick sleep. When I woke up calypso brought me back outside for my training.

**A.N. I am writing another book. I will be publishing it soon **** please review and like. Thanks and peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. This might be the last chapter for a couple days.I use world to type my stories and it wont works for me for unknown reasons. I do not own Percy Jackson or any of those books.**

Percy's POV:

I just got outside with Calypso when chaos came back. He was holding what looked like bluish-green water. He looked at me and stated "this will hurt" and through the water at me. It hurt like Hades and i fell to the ground. After what seemed like hours I reawoke. I soon realized that i could remember everything.

I got out of bed and exited the room. I searched for Calypso and quickly found her. I ran towards her and we both kissed each other. It felt good to see her again. After our reunion i flashed both of us to Chaos who looked extremely happy to see us. It was there we discused my training and my Calypso's future wedding.

TIME SKIP 3 YEARS:

I was training in the void, fighting long mechanical foes. It was all to help me practice my powers and be able to control all of them. I ducked under a robots swipe, i then stabbed it in the stomach with Riptide. I must have hit it's circuit boarded, because it turned to dust. A robot than came after me with a wooden shield and brought down its axe over my back. I blocked and hacked it's head off, adding to the dust already in the arena. Suddenly, a zombie looking robot fired a revolver at me. I quickly hardened my skin using my powers. I sliced the bullets and charged the zombie robot. He quickly put away his gun and drawed his sword and charged. I sidestepped at the last moment and hacked through it's back. Another robot emerged from behind me and leapt at me with unbelievable speed. I only just blocked his spear swipe, but he instantly brought out a hidden blade and swung it the other way, cutting my t-shirt in half. I cursed in Ancient Greek and hacked, but he grabbed my wrist and kicked me back, sending Riptide flying away. Then he hurled his spear, hitting me in the shoulder. I fetched Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it again. We swung at each was really strong ., but i was holding back a ton of my powers. I decided to use one of my newest powers, I looked behind me i saw a huge boulder and i willed it to rise. I hurled it as the soldier approached, but he just crouched down, letting the huge rock to go over his head. He then Charged at me. I side stepped hitting him in the arm with my sword. I managed to cut its arm off, but it kept going. i flashed behind him and stabbed him in the back. It quickly turned into dust and i looked at all the machines i destroyed. I had gained a lot of powers over the past three years and was very proud of it. i was not yet as strong as chaos, but i was stronger than the God and titans and most primordials combined. The only beings stronger than me were chaos and nyx. i was almost as strong as nyx and could defeat her in battle if i tried really hard. I don't usually see my sister because she spends most of her time in the realm of the faded with her husband. She can come out on special occasions to visit, but only around 3 times a year.

Over the past three years me and Calypso have gotten married. it was a grand wedding were the citizens of the void were all invited. Me and Calypso have spent the past three years training and build up Chaos's army. We had a huge army now and nothing could defeat us. There has only been one major war since i have come here, but it ended quickly do to my amazing power.

Chaos has told me that a war with Gai was coming up. i was not surprised. I was often told that history repeated itself.i was more surprised to hear that the Gods gave the eros of the great prophecy immortality. I really didn't care, but it shocked me. I forgave the campers for what they did. I did not mean i trusted them, but i held no grudge towards them. If i went back i would not befriend any of them, but i wouldn't make it into a big deal.

I was still admiring my handy work when chaos came in. He looked impressed with me and told me something i was shocked to hear so soon...

_**A.N. I hoped the training scene was good. I tried my best to give you, the readers, a sense of how powerful percy is now. Please review I like getting them. Good or bad. Tips or errors that you have found I take them all. I will tell you a spoiler When percy goes back to camp his identity will be a secret, but it won't be made into a big deal like"omg who is this guy."we need to take off his cloak" "is it percy". there will be curiosity but to an extent. thank you for reading and peace :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Hello peeps. I know you all have been waiting for a new chapter. I have been writing one, but i want to wait to Friday to post it and i will post one chapter a week starting on Friday. Also please check out my other book. Thank you for your cooperation. peace.


	12. Chapter 12

A.U I do not own Percy Jackson and Olympians. Sorry this chapter came out late. Please enjoy.

Percy POV:

"Percy I have bad news to tell you."

"What is it dad?"

"The Titans are back.."

"um so..?"

"There is more your sister has allied herself with them."

"Gaia?"

"Yes and with her power there is no stopping the Titans."

"what do we do?"

"We offer the olympians our help. W give them our army and you will lead them son. You will take Calypso and you will try to stop the Titans and your sister."

"When must we leave?"

"We leave when you are ready. I will get the transporter ready."

"ok i will meet you at docking by 1c4f."

+Ten Minutes later Percy's POV (Still)

"Calypso."

"Yes my love?"

"We must take our armies and go to Earth."

"Why?Why must we go back to the place that ruined your life?"

"There will be a war unlike any in history. It will make both World Wars look like an ant fight in comparison. The Titans are back and they are not alone."

"Who has joined them my love?"

"Gaia."

"Is there any chance for victory?"

"Yes, but we both must go and command our armie. Please get ready and me at dock 1c4f."

"Alright Percy. Wait how do you feel about going back. Seeing your backstabbing friends and family?"

"I will be fine.I will not make this a big deal. I have grown up I still look like me back I have changed. I hate them all, but i have learned to control my anger."

"Ok Percy, but please remember what happened and don't trust them again."

"Will will not. Now hurry we need to leave soon."

+Station dock 1C4F+ Chaos POV:

I got the transporter working and was waiting for my son and his wife to arrive. They will go first with me to greet the Olympian council then we will bring our armies to Olympus. Percy has grown up in the three years that he has spent here. I'm proud to call him my son. He has grown powerful inted, but i worry about what he will do to his "dad" when he see's him. Time will only tell what will happen. I pray to myself that this works.

Percy's POV:

I ran into my home with calypso and gathered my stuff. I grabbed my new and improved Riptide and ran to the platform with Calypso and we ran into the transporter along with Chaos. There was a bright light and all three of us were standing right outside of the Gods throne room. Chaos then said

"let's get this show on the road." and kicked open the twin golden doors and walked in...

A.N. That was it. Did you like it? Please review. Good or bad I read them all. PM message me for any ideas and like my storey. Also check out my youtube channel ThePZTN. Subscribe if you like gaming videos and music you for reading and Peace


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all!**

**I am sorry to say that I cannot up date my story this week or next week. I have finals and they are every day. I will however will give you a glimpse a head about what will happen.**

_**Percy and Calypso will meet the Gods. Percy will be confronted by Annabeth. There is more to this battle than meets the eye.**_

**The next chapter I put out will be 2 times as long than a normal chapter. Please check out my friends YouTube Channel ThePZTN and please subscribe to him.**

**Thanks and peace.**


	14. Chapter 14

A.N..

Hello! I know it has been a couple weeks since I have been on. The only thing I have to say is that I am sorry. This past couple of weeks have been wild for me. I have had finals, than I went camping and I went away to Martha's Vineyard. As a award for staying true to me, As i said before, I will post a chapter that is 1000 words or more. I will post it either tomorrow or Wednesday depending on when its completed. I will also post Fridays chapter as well. Chapters will be out every Friday from now on. Thank you guys for being amazing. Thanks for being patient with me and please check out my music channel on YouTube ThePZTN. I will post dates and other info on the channel. Thank you guys and Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. I am back. please enjoy this chapter. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy's POV:

Chaos kicked open the golden doors leading into the throne room. Chaos Calypso and I all walked into the room. Surprisingly enough the olympians did not notice us. They were all in a gigantic all decided to wait and listen.

"We need to find the boy."Zeus thundered.

"why?we all agreed to send him to calypso. It was voted and passed. Just because they disappeared doesn't mean they have betrayed us." Hermes argued.

"I agree with Hermes."Athena stated."The boy or young man now has had enough trouble in his short life to last a lifetime of any mortal. It wasn't just my daughters fault in this. We all could have been better."

"Athena why side with the man, he broke your daughters heart, he has left behind his whole life, and has almost killed Hermes son." Zeus argued back.

"I cannot believe that you believe Connor stoll's story. I wasn't here when it was told nor was i here when Annabeth told it. It doesn't make sense! why would Perseus buy a wedding ring and then break up with my daughter and randomly beat up Connor?"

"I don't know...?" zeus stuttered.

"Exactly. It is unwise to believe one story when no other evidence was stated."

"even so Athena Where has the son of Poseidon gone?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Chaos said loudly.

The Gods all looked towards the door and saw all three figures.

"Who in the name of Chaos are you?" Zeus screamed reaching for his lightning bolt.

"I am chaos boy."

"Your-r-r l-o-ord Chaos?"

"Yes Zeus now put down your weapon before I make you!"

Zeus quickly dropped his weapon and bowed down to chaos.; The rest of the Gods did the same. Chaos, Percy(VOID), and Calypso(Kate) moved towards the center of the room. The Gods got back onto their thrones and waited for Chaos to speak first.

"As you might not know, there is a threat coming to Olympus. None can defeat it as of now."

"What is this threat?"Zeus said."We can defeat anything."

"Don't act as smug with me Zeus. You barely defeated the Titans, and even then you didn't. Percy Jackson did. While you were busy fighting Typhoon and loosing might I add, Young Perseus was fighting Kronos. He even took it upon himself to get more help for you to win against Typhoon. He got Poseidon and indirectly got Hades to help as well. Don't go around saying how you can beat any threat. You can't even figure out who is lying and who isn't.; who is your allies and who are your true foes."

"I am sorry my lord. I let thing get to my head. It won't happen again."

"It better not Zeus. Stop bragging or i will not help you."

"my lord." Athena said."Who are we facing?"

"The Titans are back. This time they are not alone. My daughter Gia is aiding them. The battle that is coming up will shake the very Earth itself. It will make both of the mortals World Wars look like an ant fight."

"Is there any hope for victory MY lord Chaos?"

"There is!" Beside me is my son Void he and his wife. Along with his army they will help and train you."

"T-that is mighty kind of you sir.

"I do what I can to help keep peace on this earth.""Void please step forward."

I step in front of chaos and introduced myself.

"My name is Void. I am here to help you in this war against my sister. As many of you might be thinking I am he primordial of LIfe, Death and Creation. I have Power over every domain that is and ever will be. That includes time."

All the Olympians gasped.

"Are you more powerful than Lord Chaos Lord Void?"

"No. My father is still more powerful than me. Out of all the Primordials I am the most powerful next to Nyx. We are both equal in strength."

"When will this war take place?"

"It will happen in one years time. During that time Void will teach your children.I also recommend that you olympians help in training."

"Yes Lord Chaos."

"My son and his wife are going to the camp now to talk with chiron about the situation.""I will not see you Olympians again unless I am needed i bid you good luck."

Chaos then disappeared into shadow. Kate and I Mist traveled to Camp.

When we got there they were all gathered around a campfire. They were singing songs about ancient times. We walked up to the head of the fire and it died down to little more than a few coals.

"Who are you strange people?" a random camper shouted.

"I am one who is here to help you."

"Explain or we will cut your throat hooded man."Annabeth threatened.

"Be Careful who you threaten daughter of Athena. I am Void son of Chaos Primordial of everything and nothing at once. I am not bound by any enchant laws. I can and will be able to attack you if you disrespect me again."

"I am sorry Lord Void."

"Just don't do it again."

"Why is your face covered with a cloak?"

"Because i am an a nassaian Athena spawn now stop asking me questions."

"I need to speak with Chiron."

"Fine i'll lead the way."

* * *

Chiron was siting at his usual spot at the big house playing rummy with mister D. it felt good to see him again.

"Chiron I want to introduce you to void son of Chaos!"

"Hello Chiron I am void. I have come to talk to you about a war the is coming up.

* * *

Chiron POV:

VOID SOUNDS is he under that cloak?


	16. Chapter 16

I am so sorry I couldn't update last Friday. I will update this Friday. I also want you peeps to check out my poll that is on my wall. please vote for the next book i will wright about. Please check out my YouTube account ThePZTN and Peace.


	17. Chapter 17

How is it going peeps. I am back once again and with a new book!. I am now writing an addition (hopefully 5 chapters longer)to DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet book "Love is a Pain in the Butt." The author has agreed to let me adopt the story and some other ones of hers too. Over time I will slowly be releasing them back online. I also want to say that for everyone that has reviewed to the book "warriors of Chaos" I will be updating that too. I know I said that I would update that book every friday ,but I lied. It is tough to update my book every week. Its even harder for me to even get onto my computer. I do have everything working and I will be making a big effort to make weekly updates on both my peeps have also asked about my other story 'The Chaos deception.' That book is actually being ghost written right now. I do know the author in real life (my best friend) and he wanted to make a story for fun. As for the book itself I do not know when it will be updated I have talked to the Ghost writer and he said it would be out soon, enough said. I also wanted to ask you to check out my poll which is posted on my wall. It deals with the book I will write after I finish with these two stories. PLEASE go visit the poll and all will be good. Finally Please go check out my YouTube channel ThePZTN for music videos and other cool videos. That is all and once again thanks for reading. Like my books review and if you peeps have any ideas you can always PM me. Peace.


	18. Chapter 18

Percy/Void POV:

Chiron was just staring at me! I am an assassin there are not many things that freak me out ,but the way he was looking at me made me feel like he knew who I was! After what felt like five minutes of him just staring at me I decided to start up the conversation.

"Hello Chiron my name is Void. I am Lord Chaos's personal assassin. Being so I am tiied for being the second strongest person in the universe. I came with my army to talk about and help with the upcoming war that is going to take place between Mother earth and the titans."

"Yes I have heard reports that Giants and other ungodly monster were reforming again."

"Them reforming is just half of it. With the new power given by Gai the Titans will be upcoming war will be 100 times more destructive than World War 2."

"Void if we are to fight and win how are we going to do so?"

"My army is the best out there. Its not unstoppable ,but it will give you the chance you need to win. I do not know how long this war will go ,but with my army behind you, demigods, we will win!"

"Lord Void..."

"Please no Lord just Void"

"Ok. Void even with your help, I am sorry to say the demigods won't be ready. they just are not powerful enough to battle the Titans with a Primordial backing them up!"

"Chiron I am waaaaaaay ahead of you. Chaos has enlisted the Gods to help train the demigods. With the new force training and the time we have to prepare you will be ready to fight!"

"How long do we have until we fight?"

"We have a little under one year.""I suggest we begin training NOW."

"Yes sir!"

With that note I got up to leave. Being alone with Chiron he decided to ask the one question i hoped he would let go.

"Do I know you Void? I Mean outside the fact we were just introduced?"

"Chiron..." Just then I felt a presence in the room closing my eyes I sensed it was the daughter of Athena. I slowly inched behind Chiron and to his surprise slapped the air behind him. Part way my hand hit her head and her hat came fell over and I picked her up by the shoulders and through her out the door. " Yes CHiron you do. We have met before. Now I suggest you get better security and make sure you tell that daughter of Athena to be respectful enough to mind her own business before I force teach her. And I promise that won't be pleasant."

"Y-y-yes Void I will tell her to mind her own business!"

I quickly left the room and and moved outside the big house. I was surprised by the fact that there was a line of demigods armed to the teeth with weapons. In front was Annabeth. It seemed she was not happy with what I did to her.

"This assasin attacked me without warning!"

"No Daughter of Athena I attacked you because you were eazdropping in my conversation with chiron."

"It doesn't matter ATTACK THE ASSASIN"

At that moment three demigods stepped up drew their swords and charged at they did this I thought "now woul;d be a good time as any to test their strength". I drew my sword and got into my stance. The first demigod swung is sword at my face, I ducked and swung mine at his knees making him drop to the ground. The second on jumped back waiting for me to charge him. Knowing the fact that all demigods have ADHD, he would lose patience and attack me first., With years of training i overcame my ADHD and learned Patience. The demigod did exactly as I thought he would and charged me. He sliced my chest and i blocked it with my sword. We exchanged blows ,but I being more powerful quickly knocked his sword out of his hand and hit him in the back of his head with the butt of my fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Finally all that was left was me and Annabeth. She quickly put on her at and disappeared. i just stood there shaking my head and then spun around and punched her in the head. Her hat came off (again) and she flew back four feet into a trea. I grabbed her hat while she got up and she stood up and looking stupidly stuck her hand out for her hat. .

"What do you want daughter of Athena?"

"My hat *! "

"No, this is the third time you disrespected me. Now you will learn to be respectful. I will not give back your hat."

"What are you going to do with it?Burn it?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes I am"

To her horror my hand caught on fire and her hat burned up in flames.

"You ! #!"

"I did warn you"

Whith that said she ran off(Probably to Connor) and i want to see Calypso.

A.N. Thanks for reading. Please like this story and review it. Have any questions or any advice feel free to PM me. Than k you and peace


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, so here is what's up. I know you guys don't want another authors note ,but I need to tell you some important events coming up and I owe you peeps an explanation to why I haven't posted a new chapter.

I started to write one on the 15th. I never got to finish it. I went away on vacation for a week and haven't had and wifi at all. I am now back and I am going to update both my stories.

Some of you peeps have been asking about "chaos deception". As I have said before I am not writing that book. A friend of mine wanted to ghost write it and post it on my wall. I have talked to him and he told me that he will give me a new chapter for it really soon.

Now for upcoming events. I know I haven't been the best author to you guys this summer and I am sorry. It's hard to write and go out at the same time. Now with my apology out I have bad news. School is starting. Before you peeps start getting mad I WILL continue with the book and I WILL finish it. I am only moving the date on which I will post new chapters. Instead of Fridays it will be Sunday. One final thing. I think I will only have about seven maybe eight chapters left in this book. I need you peeps to go vote on my poll that's on my wall for the next book I will write. The more votes means the faster I update this story. Also please Check out my other stories. As always thank you peeps for reading and peace.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello you guys. I know that you want to skin me alive (trust me I got a lot of PM'S) and I get where you are coming from. I am writing this note to tell you guys that the chapter is coming out tomorrow night and I will be posting two chapters this week. Thank you for your patience Peace


	21. Chapter 21

A.N. Thank you for your patience. It is hard to write a long chapter with the amount of school work I get so thank you for you waiting. Please enjoy the story.

Void POV:

I was on my way home from beating up Annabeth's "warriors" and I was still fuming. Where does she get off thinking that she can just fight me and win? I don't know just thinking about it still makes me mad.

I was on my way back to Chaos's cabin when something hit me on the head. I quickly turn around and I see Conner holding a bent sword.

"Dude did you really try to hit me?"

"Yes you beat my girlfriend up and you destroyed her knife!"

"You can't hurt me I have years of training, every power known to Chaos and my skin is diamond hard"

"How the bloody hell did you get that much power?"

"I ate my greens jack!#%."

"Really?

"No dumb! #"

"HOW THEN"

"I am chaos's bloody son"

"! #"

"You better start running now!"

At this point Connor just dropped his sword and ran like Hades himself was chasing him. At the last minute I conjured up a fire ball and through it at him. The ball went through the sky and came down on top off him making him scream. I turned away and continued to walk back to the cabin.

I soon got back to the cabin and met Katie there. She was in our bedroom playing Halo 3.

"What happened to you Void?"

"The Athena spawn decided to attack me?"

"What happened?"

"She got together the strongest campers and tried an all-out assault. When that failed I took her knife and burned it. She ran away and I decided to come back here to see you and when I reached the cabin Connor attacked me and wasted him with a fireball."

"OMG THAT IS SO FUNNY!"  
"What part the fireball or the knife burning?"

"The fact they thought they could beat you!"

"That was pretty funny."

"Ya them trying to beat the son of chaos"

I ended up joining in on her game and we ended up missing dinner. Sometime after dinner Chiron sent for us to come to the war meeting.

Katie's POV:

We entered the big house to find that we were the last ones to arrive. Annabeth and Connor both just glared at us. Percy and I decided to reveal ourselves to the campers tonight

"Campers as condor might have told you I am chaos's son."

Everybody eyes got really big

"Katie and I are going to tell you our identities."

I then got up. "My name is not Katie it really is….."

A.N. And that's it. I split this story up because it was over1800 words. The rest will be up tomorrow.

I got reviews saying they want Thalia to date Percy to. There are multiple ways of this happening please tell me the way you want it done. Please like favorite and as always Peace


	22. Chapter 22

A.n. I am posting the second part tonight but I still need you guys to vote before I finish it. Remember way back to chapter one where I asked you guys who you wanted to date Percy? Considering all the votes I got, it was a tie. It was between Calypso and Thalia. You guys need to vote how it will happen.

A. Calypso cheats (my least favorite and goes against the whole book.)

B. Percy is able to date both (weird but I can deal with it better than A)

C. One night stand (SCANDALES)


End file.
